Falling For My Ex-Boyfriend's Brother
by Muggle Jane
Summary: Filled with naked snowmen and hot chocolate, the follow-up to 'Not the Right Weasley.' Fluffy, fluffy oneshot!


**A/N: Not my characters! Sad day. Follow-up to _Not the Right Weasley_**

"Hermione." The soft voice tugging me gently from sleep was familiar.

"Mmph," I groaned and threw myself onto my other side, eyes still shut. Whoever it was would have to come back later.

"Hermione," the voice repeated, a little louder this time, preventing me from sliding back to sleep.

And then, suddenly, my blanket left me. My eyes flew open and I grabbed for it and then realized that I wasn't alone and the red-haired man in my room with me was laughing as he held the blanket out of my reach.

"George Weasley!" I shrieked. My mind struggled to figure out what was going on. "What... Why... When... Give me back my blanket!"

He wadded it into a ball and threw it at my head. "I'll be in there when you're decent." He left my bedroom and I heard him moving into the other room that was both a kitchen and living room.

Color flooded into my face. I glanced down at my nightgown, I was already decent. Scowling, I pushed the blanket back onto the bed and grabbed my dressing gown from the floor, belting it securely around me before heading out of my room to give George a good piece of my mind.

I stopped suddenly when I realized breakfast was laid out on my small kitchen table. There was bacon, scrambled eggs, toast, and a steaming cup of coffee that looked to be fixed the way I liked it. George was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in front of him and a grin on his face. Speechless, I walked over and sat down in the empty chair, eying it like it was all going to disappear. Or bite me, knowing who I was sitting there with. "You cooked," I breathed.

"And cleaned up after myself, too," he returned proudly, and a glance at the dishes drying in my drip tray revealed that he'd cooked in _my_ kitchen. "Had a devil of a time finding two pans though, when were you planning on finishing unpacking?"

"Too busy-"

"- working." He finished for me, and his knee started jiggling under the table. "Well, tuck in. I promise it won't explode."

After a tentative bite that didn't blow up in my mouth or turn my skin green, I ate eagerly. He seemed content to drink his coffee and watch me eat. "Are you not eating?"

"Already ate," he replied.

"Thank you, it was delicious," I said after I finished. I got up and made to pick up the plate, but he snatched it out of my reach.

"Go get dressed, I'll wash up."

I hesitated, watching him grab my breakfast dishes and go into the kitchen. "Am I... going somewhere?"

"We're going to make a snowman," he informed me.

"A snowman," I repeated in disbelief.

With a wave of his wand, the dishes started washing themselves in the sink. He came around the table to where I was still standing and, gripping my shoulders, turned me toward my bedroom and gave me a gentle push. "Clothes, Mione."

In a bit of a daze, I walked back into my room and shut the door. The whole morning had been surreal, and I hadn't even been up for an hour. George had been here for long enough that he'd cooked for me. And he knew how I took my coffee.

It was the memory of the kiss we'd shared under the mistletoe the night before that had me searching wildly through my closet for something to wear. I wanted to look nice, but if we were... playing in the snow?... then it would need to be practical as well.

At last I settled on a form-fitting cream jumper with a camisole for underneath and my favorite pair of jeans. When I reemerged from my bedroom, he was sitting at the kitchen table again, looking over the half-packed boxes that still filled my flat. His eyes rushed to me and he jumped up, grabbing the coat that he'd slung across of the back of the chair he'd just vacated.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I got my own boots and assorted pieces of outer winter wear.

"You'll see," he answered, with a mischievous gleam in his eye. He offered me his arm and I crossed to him and took it and then we were disapparating out of my living room.

I was knee-deep in snow, I realized. We were in the middle of a field, in the middle of nowhere. He moved away from me and bent over, gathering a little ball of snow on the ground. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Making a snowman," he answered. "You have made a snowman before, haven't you?" I watched him push the snow around until it was a fairly large ball. I rolled my eyes and gathered up my own little ball of snow to make the middle section.

Soon enough there was an undecorated snowman standing in the field. We stood and surveyed our work. "Looks a bit naked, though," I said, then bit my lip as I realized what I'd said. It was an innocent enough comment, but after the way we'd kissed, and after the way I'd been watching his backside as he was bending over all morning, it didn't seem like it. "Undecorated, I mean."

He looked over and gave me a grin. "You find his face, I'll find his arms."

"Where am I going to find rocks in all of this?" I asked, gesturing to the mass of snow.

"You're a witch, aren't you?" he teased.

I pulled out my wand and silently _Accio_'d some pebbles that flew into my gloved hand. I was arranging them into eyes and a smile when he came over with two small branches for arms. He walked up behind me until his chest was brushing the back of my coat and he reached an arm out to either side of me to stick the branches into the snowman. It felt surprisingly intimate. Too soon, he stepped away.

I put the last small rock on the snowman's face and turned around and immediately got a loose snowball square in the middle of my chest. "George," I said warningly and another one hit my shoulder and then it was war. We chased each other around the field, laughing and throwing snowballs and slipping on the snow until I collapsed on my back, entirely out of breath. "I surrender!" I shouted and, still chuckling, he came and lay down in the snow beside me.

After staring at the cloudy sky for a while, my inquisitive nature got the better of me. "Why are we out here?" I asked softly.

"You had fun, didn't you?"

It had been a lot of fun. "Well, yeah."

"So that's why."

I gradually became aware that my clothes were soaked through and I was starting to get chilled. "I should get home," I said reluctantly. "Have a shower, get warm."

"Oh no." He got to his feet and bent over me and, with a hand to either side of his waist, lifted me to my feet. "You're not getting away yet."

He set me in the snow and I slipped a little, reaching out my hands to catch myself against his chest. His arms closed around my waist, steadying me, and I was blushing a little as I looked up into his face. It was cold. My cheeks were cold. If I was lucky, he wouldn't even notice. As he shifted, my wet sweater hit the space at my back between my camisole and the waist of my jeans and I shivered.

"Just a second, Mione," he said, and then we had apparated into the living room of his flat. "You go in and shower first," he said. "I'll make some hot chocolate."

I looked at him for a minute. "What about you?"

He picked a bit of snow out of my hair and dropped it on the floor. "I'll be fine. You look frozen through."

I took my time under the scalding spray from the shower head, both because it felt absolutely wonderful and because I was a little bit shy about going back out of the bathroom and seeing George again.

Eventually I got back out and wordlessly cast the charm to dry my clothes. I dressed again, then opened the door and peeped out.

George was sitting on his couch with his arm draped across the back of it and a mug in his hand. He looked back at me. "I was beginning to think I'd have to come looking for you," he teased.

I could feel a blush that would put Ginny to shame, spreading from my forehead all the way down to my navel. "Sorry, the water was really nice." This was absolutely ridiculous, I scolded myself. This was George and George had been my friend for a long time and he looked so good with the top couple buttons of his shirt undone.

He'd changed, I saw as I came around the back of the couch and sat down beside him. Fresh jeans and a button-up striped shirt with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows and I needed to get out of there before I made an absolute fool out of myself. Sweet Merlin, I was falling for my ex-boyfriend's brother.

I perched on the edge of the couch and picked up the second steaming mug that was obviously meant for me. "Thank you," I said, turning to look into his eyes. "This morning has been amazing."

"You need more amazing in your life," he observed with that gleam in his eye. "Lucky for you, I'm here to help you out with that."

I had to set the mug down so it didn't spill while I was laughing and then when he set his own mug down and shifted until he was close enough that our thighs were touching, I suddenly didn't feel like laughing anymore. He cradled the back of my head with one hand and his mouth came down on mine. It was a little hesitant at first, this was only the second time we'd kissed, but after just a moment his tongue teased at the seam of my mouth. I parted my lips under his and our tongues touched and I melted. He'd been holding back last night, I discovered, this kiss was enough to make my toes curl. This was the perfect way to finish out the morning, I thought as my hand drifted up to rest loosely on his shoulder, just beside his neck.


End file.
